El pueblo de los siete días
by I'm Aurora
Summary: Diez chicos. Siete días. Y un reto que sólo los fuertes podrán sobrevivir.


_Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi pertenencia_

* * *

Diez chicos caminaban por las calles de un pueblo abandonado y frío, junto a un lago al pie de una montaña. Las calles solitarias estaban destruidas, sin ningún rastro de vida en ellas. Los edificios carcomidos en los techos y la pintura cuarteada. Nubes grises en el cielo amenazaban con soltar su llanto de soledad. Todas las calles iban en un sentido; todas dirigían hacia el centro de aquél pueblo antiguo. Todas se dirigían hacia un enorme edificio. El enorme rascacielos parecía ser lo único que estaba en buenas condiciones. La pintura gris oscuro parecía recién pintada y las ventanas pulcramente limpias. En la punta de la torre colgaba una campana dorada como un anillo de bodas perfectamente pulido.

Ninguno de ellos sabía por qué estaban ahí. No sabían cómo habían llegado ni cómo saldrían de aquella pesadilla. Solo sabían que se conocían el uno al otro, eso es todo. Ninguna otra información que pudiera serles útil.

–¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos sean todos al Pueblo De Los Siete Días! –una voz siniestra proveniente de aquella torre inundó las calles del pueblo.

Todos se quedaron callados, expectantes. La voz no les inspiraba confianza.

–Se preguntarán por qué están aquí ¿no es así? –continuó La Voz sin que nadie le preguntara– Solo les diré que necesitan quedarse en esta torre por siete días, pasados los días podrán salir.

Una chica pálida de cabello negro con puntas morado oscuro y ojos de un color amatista inusual resopló impacientemente. ¿Quedarse en aquél pueblo siniestro por siete días? ¿Qué se supone que harían? ¿Vagabundear por todo el día en busca de nada?

–¿Y qué se supone que haremos? – una chica morena pronunció las preguntas que rodaban por la mente de todos. Su cabello negro rizado se encontraba en dos chongos encima de su cabeza. Sus ojos verde olivo ligeramente entrecerrados.

–Queridísima Karen –contestó La Voz– Solo tendrán que quedarse aquí. Ahora entren.

La puerta del edificio se abrió con un chirrido escalofriante. Abriendo paso a una oscuridad completa. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos antes de dirigir su mirada hacía la puerta de nuevo.

–Vamos –dijo un chico de cabello negro peinado exóticamente hacia atrás con veinte kilos de gel y ojos azules.

Pero nadie se movió.

–Richard ¿estás loco? ¿Esperas que entremos ahí? –preguntó un chico rubio de ojos y resaltados en su cabello verdes.

-No lo sé, Garfield. Pero es la única manera de salir de aquí –respondió Richard caminando hacia el edificio.

–¿Te gustaría entrar ahí, Rae? –preguntó Garfield a la chica pálida mientras posaba su brazo encima de los hombros de la pelinegra.

–Rachel –corrigió su nombre monótonamente la chica mientras se sacudía el brazo del rubio para quitarlo de ella.

–Vamos chicos… -habló un chico pelirrojo de ojos azul hielo caminando a la puerta.

–¿Y tú quién te crees, Wally? ¿El líder? –respondió un chico alto moreno y calvo, con ojos grises penetrantes.

-No Victor –replicó el oji-azul deteniéndose–, pero nadie se mueve… entonces tenía que hacer algo para ponernos en marcha.

Una chica de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rojo como el fuego habló dulcemente:

-Amigos… tenemos que mantenernos unidos para poder salir de aquí con vida…

–Es cierto Kori, debemos estar juntos –concordó Garth.

Garth era un chico con cabello largo y ojos tan negros como las plumas de un cuervo. Su mejor amigo, Roy, un chico de cabello _rojo-naranjoso_ y ojos café comentó con amabilidad:

–Vamos chicos… debemos entrar.

–Este lugar no me gusta –dijo una chica con cabello rosa y lentes de contacto rosas en sus ojos a Rachel.

–Ni a mí, Nicole -replicó la chica pálida en monotonía.

Los diez chicos entraron en el edificio, sumergiéndose en esa negrura cegadora. No podían ver en donde estaban. Sabían que estaban en un pasillo pues el espacio entre las paredes era angosto, apenas podían pasar de dos en dos. La oscuridad era perturbadora, no tenían idea de cuánto seguirían caminando. Tenían la esperanza de poder encontrar algo que indicara el final del pasillo, encontrar alguna referencia que les hiciera saber a dónde tenían que dirigirse… la esperanza de encontrar algo. Sus esperanzas iban esfumándose hasta que una luz verdosa se hizo presente al final del pasillo en el que estaban. Rápidamente los diez chicos se dirigieron ahí para toparse con un cuarto de paredes blancas alumbradas por la luz verde. La habitación contenía cinco puertas, cada una con dos nombres grabados en una placa de plata. Dos individuos compartirían habitación por los siguientes siete días. Estaban acomodados así:

Ø **Roy & Garth**

Ø **Richard & Kori**

Ø **Nicole & Wally**

Ø **Karen & Victor **

Ø **Rachel & Garfield**

Cada quien intercambió miradas con su compañero de cuarto. La Voz, quien siempre los estaba vigilando, habló impacientemente:

–¿Qué están esperando? ¡Entren y descansen! Mañana será su primer día aquí. Tendrán que descansar.

Los jóvenes caminaron cautelosamente hacia sus puertas correspondientes. Abrieron las puertas y entraron a las habitaciones. Eran simples cuartos. Poseían paredes bancas, iluminados por una potente luz blanca, tenían dos camas individuales, una cajonera, un baño y un armario. Sobre cada una de las camas había una maleta grande de color negro en la cual había ropa para los días que estarían ahí.

Rachel se sentó en la cama con la maleta que decía su nombre. Garfield hizo lo mismo y subió las piernas para abrazarlas contra su pecho fuertemente. Tenía miedo. Este pueblo no le dio una buena impresión, no se sentía cómodo caminando por las calles sin importar si se encontraba con alguien junto a él. Tenía miedo de ir a dormir, pues no dudaba que algo podía llegar y atacarlo en la noche.

–¿Qué crees que hagan con nosotros? –preguntó Garfield mirando a la chica pálida.

–No lo sé –respondió Rachel monótonamente pero se podía detectar un pequeño rastro de temor en su voz– Tenemos que descansar. Sea lo que sea que planean hacernos debemos estar lo suficientemente fuertes para soportarlo.

Rachel apartó las sábanas y suavemente se metió en la cama. El rubio copió su acción, también introduciéndose en las sábanas blancas.

–Descansa, Rae –murmuró y sin esperar respuesta cerró los ojos temerosamente para hundirse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 ** _¿Saben? Escribí esto para la escuela hace muchísimo tiempo. Y ahora decidí subirlo a Fanfiction. Lo edité pocito y creo que quedó medianamente soportable. ¿Qué les parece un review? La historia ya está toda escrita, sólo sería cuestión de editar errores e incoherencias y subirlo. Pero eso depende en sus reviews._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto._**


End file.
